Fairytale
by Shiroba
Summary: Su música había conseguido cambiar su forma de ver el mundo. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es un AU que se me ocurrió hace algún tiempo. Originalmente la fan no iba a ser Bélgica pero al final me pareció buena idea. Este fic y todos sus capítulos van a ir dedicados a la Srta Honda en ff y Nekogorochan en twitter porque su cumple es dentro de nada y a ver si me da tiempo a terminarlo todo para la fecha o/

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, Hetalia es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

><p>Emma tenía un secreto...Bueno, más que un secreto, algo sobre ella no era lo que se esperaría. Era una muchacha ruidosa, energética y despreocupada, con un amor por los dulces y por música tan alegre que hacía que tus pies empezaran a moverse por si solos al compás, pero había algo que salía de esos esquemas y de la imagen que todo el mundo se había formado sobre ella. Emma era una amante de la música acústica (violines para ser exactos), en concreto de un prometedor violinista de origen noruego, Lukas Bondevik.<p>

Todo había empezado meses atrás, durante un caluroso día de verano en el que había sido invitada por su hermano a un concierto al aire libre en un transitado parque al que se había negado a ir pero, tras un poco de presión por parte de su familiar, había terminado por dar su brazo a torcer a cambio de que este la invitara a una cena en un lujoso restaurante de cocina española al que le había echado el ojo un par de semanas antes. Y de esa forma había llegado a esa situación, sentada en una sábana de cuadros sobre el césped y más concentrada en las hormigas que iban atravesando lo que para ellas debía ser un bosque infinito con árboles que llegaban más allá de donde su propia vista llegaba y parecía que toda la velada iba a ser tan infinita como las briznas de hierba para esos insectos hasta que lo escuchó, Lukas Bondevik iba a actuar ahora. El nombre resonó en sus oídos mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver si era alguien que entrara en sus ínfimos conocimientos sobre música de este estilo y para que su hermano le pusiera al corriente con algún dato sobre su obra cuando lo vio.

Era alto, delgado y blanco, faltó de presencia como si se tratara de poco más que un fantasma que estaba flotando sobre el escenario y que venía a presentar al verdadero músico, con pelo de una tonalidad casi tan clara como su piel y de aspecto delicado y tan irreal como todo él. Pero lo que a ella realmente le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, del azul más profundo que ella había visto, casi como si la tonalidad del mismo océano hubiera sido usada para pintarlos; de mirada fría como el hielo que hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina a pesar de que el clima era tan cálido que había estado abanicándose con el programa hasta hacía solo unos minutos. Y le parecía que la estaba mirando a ella, exclusivamente a ella de entre todos los ojos que había en el público, casi como si hubiera estado viendo su comportamiento durante el concierto y quisiera sacarla de su error, demostrarle lo equivocada que había estado al ignorar la música todo el tiempo.

Y le demostró que había cometido un error. Emma era una apasionada de la música pop, de los cantantes que convertían sus conciertos en auténticos circos mientras se movían por el escenario, pero nunca pensó que un hombre solo de pie en el escenario y sin moverse pudiera transmitirle tanta energía y calidez con su música. No había letra, pero dejaba muy claro el mensaje sin necesidad de usar ninguna palabra en su actuación. Ella no sabía nada más que su nombre, pero no podía apartar la mirada de él, como si la tuviera hechizada con solo el suave movimiento de su brazo.

Nada más terminar el concierto y con la melodía de Lukas todavía resonando en sus oídos, encendió su teléfono y buscó toda la información sobre él que pudo, memorizando cada dato, las canciones que había compuesto e incluso los conciertos en los que iba a participar. A partir de ahí, ella empezó a ir a todas y cada una de las actuaciones del joven, siguiéndole como muchos entusiastas siguen las giras de sus grupos favoritos, aprendiendo cada pequeña cosa que podía como las adolescentes memorizaban los detalles que sus ídolos decían en las entrevistas, empapándose de su música y convirtiéndose así en su primera y mayor fan.


	2. Chapter 2

Si había algo de lo que la belga pudiera presumir, sin duda no era su discreción o sus habilidades lingüísticas en momentos de tensión (pues en cuanto se ponía un poco nerviosa su cerebro parecía pensar que era un buen momento para echarse una siesta hasta que la situación se pasara y ella no necesitara ser capaz de formar una frase con sentido).

-¡T-Tú eres...! ¡Y-Yo...! ¡E-Esto es...!

Por supuesto hoy no había sido una excepción, tenía que mostrarle al mundo que era una mujer tan torpe hablando que daba hasta vergüenza el verla ¡Párense a mirar damas y caballeros! ¡Vean como esta chica termina con todo su orgullo sin necesidad de usar ni una frase ni una acción! Y lo mejor de todo, había jugado a imaginarse la situación en la que se encontraba tantas veces que ya había perdido hasta la cuenta.

Frente a ella, en persona y arrodillado recogiendo unos papeles, se encontraba la belleza nórdica, el joven músico más prometedor de la época, la comidilla en los círculos de entendidos y el ídolo de la pobre muchacha belga quien no podía hacer más que mirarle sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, con sus mejillas teñidas de un profundo carmín del que pensaba que iba a ser capaz de librarse hasta que no se muriera.

-¡T-Tú...! -Tras el quinto titubeó, él ya había terminado de recoger lo que se había caído al suelo y se disponía a marcharse, dejando a Emma sin ser capaz de terminar su frase ¡Y no podía permitirlo! ¡No iba a poder seguir viviendo consigo misma si dejaba escapar la oportunidad de hablar con él- ¡Tú eres Lukas Bondevik!

No preguntó pues no tenía ninguna duda, no estaba equivocada, ese rostro casi inexpresivo estaba frente a ella y la miraba sin ninguna emoción. Pero seguía encantada, como si acabara de arrodillarse y pedir su mano en matrimonio en lugar de observarla como sino estuviera allí, como si fuera transparente y como sino se hubiera planteado la posibilidad de estar incomodándola al mirarla de esa manera.

-¡P-Por favor! ¡Fírmame un autógrafo! -Él no ha asentido para confirmar su identidad, pero ella estaba tan segura que no le hacía falta ningún gesto y tan emocionada por conocer a su ídolo que tampoco le importaban las miradas extrañadas de los transeúntes que no reconocían al joven noruego.

Todo su auto control se estaba yendo en no pellizcarse para comprobar que no era un sueño, que frente a ella y garabateando algo sobre su pequeña agenda realmente estaba el violinista cuya música había logrado que su perspectiva del mundo cambiara por completo, que había sacudido su vida con solo un par de notas musicales y quien no parecía ser consciente del efecto que tenía sobre ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

La pregunta fue simple, no más de tres palabras y tan clara que hasta un infante podría entenderla, pero a ella le sorprendió tanto que tardó unos segundos en titubear las dos silabas que componían "Emma". Acaso...¿Estaba ligando con ella? Tal vez debajo de esa faceta fría se encontraba un Casanova, alguien que disfrutaba de coquetear con las muchachitas y hacerlas sonrojar o que sus corazones fueran a mil por hora antes de-

Su fantasía se detuvo a mitad cuando el joven le entregó de vuelta su agenda y se encontró con un pequeño "Para Emma" encima de su firma. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba decepcionada y que no habría aceptado una oferta para cenar por su parte, lo habría hecho incluso si supiera que se estaba metiendo de cabeza en la boca del lobo, pero hubiera ido corriendo hacia él ¡Incluso se habría sazonado para que su sabor fuera agradable para el animal! Pero tampoco podía quejarse, no solo se iba a casa con el autógrafo de su ídolo, sino que sus hombros se habían rozado cuando él pasó por su lado para seguir con su camino.

No iba a volver a lavar esa camiseta en la vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Su segundo encuentro fue menos...accidentado por decirlo de alguna forma. Las primeras lluvias habían caído en la ciudad y Emma, incauta y distraída, había olvidado traer un paraguas, quedando atrapada en la pequeña tormenta muy lejos de su casa y teniendo que buscar refugio bajo el toldo de una librería que seguía cerrada a pesar de que el reloj de su teléfono marcaba que apenas eran las seis de la tarde ¿El dueño estaba de vacaciones a esas alturas del año? Fue la pregunta con la que estuvo ocupando su mente para ignorar el frío que se estaba metiendo en sus huesos.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de mandarle un mensaje a su hermano para que fuera a recogerla, alguien más apareció debajo de su pequeño refugio y capturó su atención a pesar de que sus pasos apenas había hecho ruido, alguien cuyo rostro seguía grabado a fuego en su retina como sino hubieran pasado más de cinco minutos desde su último encuentro y que solo le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a pesar de que ella le observaba como si él fuera a desaparecer en cuanto apartara la vista. Y no era para menos, el estar empapado no hacía más que empeorar su casi ausencia de presencia, como si fuera a deshacerse como el papel al mojarse.

-Te conozco de algo.

Fueron cuatro palabras. Cuatro palabras simples y dichas con seguridad, sin titubeos, igual que ella no había dudado en ningún momento de quien era él cuando se conocieron. Y a pesar de lo corto de la frase y del tono casi cortante, la belga podía jurar que su corazón había empezado a latir a tanta velocidad que terminaría por salirse de su pecho e irse corriendo en busca de un dueño que no conociera el amor y le permitiera vivir la vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos que se merecía. Pero por suerte eso no paso, su corazón continuó en su lugar y le permitió vivir ese momento de felicidad porque Lukas Bondevik, esa estrella inalcanzable, se había acordado de su cara, tal vez no recordara su nombre ¡Pero ella se había quedado grabada en su memoria! ¡Esto valía por cualquier faena que Dios le hubiera gastado antes!

-Sí, soy una gran admiradora, mi nombre es Emma Diderot.

No mencionó el hecho de que a ella casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando lo vio, o que le había tirado todos sus papeles al suelo y no había hecho nada para ayudarle, seguramente esas fueran las cosas por las que el violinista le recordaba y no porque tuviera una cara bonita o por su electrizante personalidad. Por supuesto después de que su identidad, la conversación se dio por finalizada, y los muchos intentos por empezar una pequeña charla de parte de la joven terminaban por morir igual que su tema principal, pero eso no la detuvo y tampoco dejó que la desanimara, continuó bombardeándolo a comentarios que parecían sacados de un manual sobre como evitar los silencios incómodos.

Pero cuando paró la lluvia no había logrado que dijera más de una frase sobre algo que no fuera la música, sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles.

O eso pensó, hasta que el rubio dejó un pequeño trozo de papel que no le había visto sacar hasta ese mismo instante en el que se lo ofrecía de la forma casual de quien dice la hora a alguien que se lo ha pedido o de quien guía a un turista por las calles de la ciudad que conoce como la palma de la mano.

-Es mi correo -Explicó al ver el desconcierto aparecer en el rostro de la muchacha antes de desdoblar el papel que acababa de obtener.

A estas alturas Emma sigue sin estar segura de como lo hizo para no chillar y saltar de la emoción en vez de agradecérselo, prometer que le escribiría y volver canturreando a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Validia: <strong>Realmente tengo mis dudas sobre si Arthur se ligaría a Emma, aunque tampoco estoy tan segura porque he dejado de seguir la serie hace bastante tiempo, lo más probable es que tengas tú razón xD. Por cierto, muchas gracias por leerlo, espero que el resto sea de tu agrado o/

**Kissa Rainbow: **Yo soy una gran fan de parejas raras, además de que actualmente solo tengo interés en los nórdicos y en las chicas de Hetalia así que había que juntar a mis favoritos de los dos grupos uvu Me alegra mucho que te guste como narro y que te esté gustando la historia, espero que el resto también te guste, si termino cogiéndole más gusto a estos dos intentaré subir más cosas por separados.


	4. Chapter 4

Tras recibir ese tesoro, decir que Emma había pasado los días con una alegría casi palpable era quedarse corto. Iba por la calle sonriendo, hablaba con dulzura y amabilidad, había limpiado la casa e incluso había empezado a preparar dulces de forma diaria, paseando acompañada por el delicioso olor de los bizcochos y galletas que había hecho.

Pero todavía no había escrito nada más que un mensaje para hacerle saber cual era su correo y que había sido respondido horas después.

¿Acaso alguien podía culparla por no ser capaz de enviarle un e-mail a su ídolo? No, pero ella sí se estaba culpando, ahora que tenía los medios para hablar con él y que estaba de tan buen humor no parecía ser capaz de escribirle nada, sus días no estaban llenos de nada más que cosas mundanas y simples y por muy habladora que fuera no se veía capaz de enviarle a Lukas un correo hablándole de su día a día, ¿Cómo podía interesarle que ella le contara que había visto a un gato de camino a casa? ¿O lo que le había ocurrido a sus compañeras de universidad? No había nada que contarle.

Pero finalmente, tras comprar un CD en el que había una de sus canciones, se armó de valor y escribió una felicitación por su buen trabajo y el deseo de poder encontrar más trabajos suyos en las tiendas de música. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, un simple gracias y una pregunta, ¿qué era lo que le gustaba tanto de su trabajo?

A partir de esos e-mails (además de uno muy largo en el que la joven belga decía con todo lujo de detalles porque era su músico favorito), empezaron a intercambiar los mensajes casi diariamente, no solían hablar de algo que uno considerara interesantes, una conversación tan común no parecía merecedora de tanta emoción por parte de la rubia, pero ella tampoco podía evitarlo, cada vez que veía su nombre aparecer en la bandeja de entrada una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y se apresuraba a responder a lo que fuera que le hubiera dicho.

Se podía decir que estaba contenta con como estaban las cosas entre ellos, no se veían, pero hablar todos los días con él le parecía casi un sueño hecho realidad y era suficiente como para que estuviese satisfecha, además, ya le había intentado mandar un mensaje para quedar, pero nada más pensar que parecía que fuera una cita, sus manos empezaron a sudar y sus mejillas se calentaron (no solo por la idea de tener una cita con él sino solo por pedírsela y por la posibilidad de que le dijera que no), así que se limitaba a hablar con él a través de cortos mensajes diarios.

Y un día igual que otro cualquiera le llegó un e-mail que, si bien corto, dejaba clarísimo cual era el mensaje con apenas diez palabras.

"Han abierto una pastelería cerca de mi casa, ¿Quieres venir?"

Tras cinco minutos de saltos por la habitación y gritos de alegría, tuvo que sentarse a escribir la respuesta pues su vecino de abajo (un alemán con muy malas pulgas) había empezado a dar golpes con la escoba en su techo, esperando detener por fin a la muchacha y sus celebraciones.


	5. Chapter 5

Su tercer encuentro no fue tan accidentado como los dos anteriores, siendo planeado era casi imposible que algo saliera mal (además de que era una pastelería, las posibilidades de estropear una cita en una pastelería eran casi inexistentes, cualquiera podía hacerlo)

Y sin embargo parecía que la suerte estaba en su contra, pues se la apañó para estropear esa cita, su oportunidad de oro iba a perdiendo quilates con cada minuto que el autobús tardaba en llegar, alejándola más y más de su destino en vez de acercarla a la tiendecita (la cual ya había visitado un par de veces antes del día de hoy en un intento por familiarizarse con el terreno desconocido que iba a pasar y no encontrarse con problemas). Cuando finalmente logró bajarse en su parada, le pareció que el exterior tenía un brillo especial, casi como si tras tanta ansiedad por la tardanza el destino decidiera recompensarla por su duro esfuerzo aguantando la prueba que le había puesto.

Así que, captando la señal que el universo le daba, cogió con fuerza el asa de su bolso y comenzó a correr como nunca antes, intentando llegar a la pastelería en un tiempo que se consideraría récord para cualquiera pero que para Emma todavía seguiría siendo demasiado tiempo, no se podía permitir dejar esperar al pobre noruego como si su tiempo no fuera importante cuando ella estaba segura de que tendría muchas cosas que hacer que quedar para comprar algo con ella. Tenía que darle las gracias de nuevo por haberle hecho hueco en la agenda.

Cuando entró en la modesta tienda, la calidez de esta y el suave aroma de los dulces recién cocinados de los mostradores tentaron sus sentidos a que dejara esperando durante un poco más a Lukas, pero su devoción por el violinista era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro estimulo (si hubiera sido otra persona se habría permitido ojear lo que había expuesto durante unos segundos antes de adentrarse en busca de su cita, pero con él no podía, se negaba) así que comenzó a escanear la habitación hasta que sus ojos se posaron en quien estaba buscando. El noruego estaba sentado bastante lejos de la puerta, casi acurrucado con su espalda apoyada en la esquina del establecimiento, leyendo un libro con cara aburrida, como si solo pretendiera poner una barrera y el resto de clientes en lugar de disfrutar de una verdadera lectura.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde -Tras unos segundos contemplándole desde la puerta y con la disculpa ya en la lengua, se acercó a su cita, quien dijo que no pasaba nada a pesar de que ella sabía que tenía que haber estado esperando mínimo diez minutos.

Maldito autobús y maldito tráfico.

De nuevo, tras comprar un par de pasteles para comerse en un banco frente a la pastelería, los intentos de la rubia por mantener una conversación fueron bastante inútiles en cuanto se salia un poco de la música. Salvo por un tema, había dicho algo que si que había conseguido una reacción por parte del noruego por pequeña que fuera.

Ahora sabía que a Lukas le gustaba la música y la historia, además de la tarta de cereza.


End file.
